character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Valvatorez (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Valvatorez= |-|Tyrant Valvatorez= Summary Valvatorez was originally a powerful demon nicknamed a Tyrant. Unlike most demons, he was dedicated to scaring humans and generating Fear Energy for other demons. One time in the human world, he met a woman named Artina who was not scared of him so he told her that he will protect her until he scares her but until then he will not drink any blood from any human. However, one day Artina was killed in a war and he kept his promise and never drank any more human blood. Four hundred years later he was still stuck in Hades doing to the worst job ever, being a Prinny Instructor until there was a Netherworld wide notice that the Prinnies had to be exterminated. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Valvatorez Origin: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Gender: Male Age: 2542 Classification: Demon, Vampire, Prinny Instructor, Tyrant Powers and Abilities: |-|Valvatorez=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Time Paradoxal Resistance (Wasn't effected by Fuka messing around in his past), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spirits), Power Absorption (Increases his own stats by absorbing his opponent's stats), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Fully resisted the effects of the A-Virus) and Soul Manipulation (Was unaffected by any of the Reaper's Scythes) |-|Tyrant Valvatorez=All previous abilities, Blood Manipulation, Necromancy |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can fight Pringer X, Zetta and Laharl, Harmed God who should be stronger than Seraph Lamington) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Destroyed a portion of the Blight House which was stated to tank attacks from Overlords with little effort, Fought Death King Hugo who had several forms with multipliers on top of his base form which was as strong as base Valvatorez, Stated to many times stronger than his base form even after he beat God) Speed: MFTL+ '(Can fight Laharl) '| MFTL+ '''(Is faster than his base form) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Survived hits from Laharl, Zetta and Pringer X) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Is far more durable then he was before) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought against 600,000 enemies with his team) | Superhuman (Fought Death King Hugo for days on end) Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres |''' Standard melee range to Several kilometres '''Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Below Average (Is often tricked by very simple lies) Weaknesses: Has low intelligence and is easily tricked, Won't drink the blood of humans, Is weak to Silver Bullets |''' Has low intelligence and is easily tricked, Is too trusting, Is weak to Silver Bullets '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that Valvatorez can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Impaler Prince: Valvatorez turns into bats before the bats surround the enemy and turn into spikes to crush the enemy. ** Bloody Hole: Valvatorez sucks the enemy into a dark dimension which fills blood spikes that stab the enemy. ** Tyrant Flughude: Valvatorez summons his Majin level demon which creates a shock wave that hits the enemy. ** Tepes Nightmare: Valvatorez's Overload Skill. Valvatorez turns into his Tyrant form, Tyrant Valvatorez is stronger, has Unique skills and can control all defeated enemies via Necromancy. ** Tyrant Sweep: Tyrant Valvatorez summons the arm of his Majin level demon to swing at the enemy. ** Blood Sting: Tyrant Valvatorez makes several spikes of blood impale the enemy before he makes a spike of blood come out of his chest to stab the enemy and drain their blood. ** Demon Emperor: Tyrant Valvatorez summons his Majin level demon and it creates a powerful shockwave that annihilates the area and the enemy. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Valvatorez can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Valvatorez | Tyrant Valvatorez Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1